Erazor Djinn vs Hoopa
Ring wielding Genies. Why not? Wish.jpg|Necromercer ErazorvsUnbound.jpg|Necromercer V2 Screenshot_(391).png|SuperSaiyan2Link ' 'Intro Vegito(Appears): Alright Zamasu, let's settle this! Wait, where is he? For that matter, where am I? Inkriel: You're in my recording booth, I brought you here because I needed help narrating this fight. Vegito: What do you mean and where is Zamasu!?! Inkriel: Just follow the script that I wrote and don't worry about Zamasu, he's been taking care of. Zamasu(muffled): You can't keep a god locked in your refrigerator forever! Inkriel: I am. Vegito: So, anything else I need to know? Inkriel: Just that we're going to start from the top again, now that this whole mess has been dealt with. Vegito: Alright, let's just get this done, we need to get back to Bulma and ChiChi. Inkriel: Genies are beings of Arabian folklore, often being portrayed as demons or evil spirits, but not every Genie is a creature of the dark. Vegito: Like these two, one is the stereotyped "Demon", the other is just a prankster. Inkriel: First up is Erazor Djinn, the Genie of the Lamp. Vegito: And next is Hoopa, the Mischief Pokemon. Inkriel: Together we will analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! 'The World Rings unite as Erazor Djinn is summoned for a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Ages Clash as Hoopa comes in for a DEATH BATTLE!' Inkriel: One hundred years ago, a mysterious portal appeared near the small desert town of Dahara. Vegito: And out of that portal came the Legendary Pokemon known as Hoopa. Inkriel: Hoopa is an incredible fighter in his own right, throwing legendary Pokemon Zekrom and Reshiram around like they are nothing. Vegito: But that is only enhanced by his signature ability, portals. Inkriel: Hoopa can open portals with any of the rings on his body and summon anything that he desires. Vegito: Doesn't that seem a little broken? Inkriel: Not really, as the portal itself is limited by ring size, not to mention he only has nine of them at maximum. 'Set' Inkriel: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Vegito: It's time for a Death Battle!!! 'Be Careful what you wish for... FIGHT!' Spear Tower, Sinnoh Region Hoopa was going through the pile of stuff that he had collected in his most recent escapades when he found a small lamp. Wondering what could possibly be inside it, he opened the top of the lamp and looked inside, only to be hit in the face by the smoke pouring out of it. "Gah! The smoke's in my eyes! It burns!!!" He cried, dropping the lamp to massage his injured face. The smoke dissappated to reveal a purple-skinned man with a scimitar in his hand and malice on his face. "Thank you for freeing me from that prison, in return I shall allow you to live for now." The man said, turning to look at his surroundings. "Who in the Distortion World is this guy? I need to find out so I can react correctly." The Genie Pokemon thought. "And what will you do now that you are free?" He said, intentionally trying to get an answer out of the strange being before him. "I shall rule over every Universe with an Iron Fist, no one shall be able to stop me once I obtain the Seven World Rings! I noticed that this place has some kind of signifigance, so I shall destroy it as a symbol of my power." He stated, swinging the scimitar at the ground. "Yup, this guy's definitely evil." ''Hoopa thought as he opened one of his portals, sending the scimitars' blade to the bottom of the ocean. The sound of the explosion reached them even that high up. "I will not allow you to desecrate holy ground! Don't you know where we are! This is the Spear Pillar, home of the Creation Trio! You shall not prevail!" The legendary cried out. "Very well, I will have to strike you down for this impudence." Djinn said, drawing his blade out of the portal and holding it in front of his face, ready to strike. '''FIGHT!!!' 'Verdict' 'Original Track' The Final Wish. 'Next Time' King Ywach vs Diavolo 'Trivia' *'This is Inkriel's first solo written fight.' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:Inkriel's Season One Category:Magic Duel Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Series Premiere